


Taking The Reign

by AntipodesAnnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntipodesAnnie/pseuds/AntipodesAnnie
Summary: Prompt: Some of Charlie's old LARPing friends encounter a monster and reach out to Sam, but get Apocalypse World Charlie instead





	Taking The Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Created for 'Jeanny" for the SPN Summergen

_“Hi Sam, um … this is Matt, um … I was a friend of Charlie’s … um we met when you and your brother came to the Moondor thing. Sorry this is dumb. Never mind”_

_“Hi Sam, it’s Matt again, this is so weird but I remember Charlie talking about you guys and some weird stuff you were into and … well … shit just got weird”_

_“Sam, I don’t know if you’re getting these messages but you’re the only one I can think of to call, and your name is the only one on Charlie’s phone that works. Things are very, very weird here Sam, we don’t know what to do”_

_“Sam, can you let us know if you’re getting these messages, people have gone missing and we are pretty scared now”_

_“HOLY SHIT SAM, WE FOUND FEET. WE THINK THEY’RE JENNY’S FEET. I think I’m going to be sick” _

_“We found the rest of Jenny Sam, please pick up, we’re trapped here and we don’t know what to do”_

_"Hey Dean, it’s Charlie. It’s about your Charlie, ring me”_

_“Me again, I got a message on Sam’s old phone from a guy called Matt. I’m going to try your other phone”_

_“_ _It’s me, I left messages on your other phone. It’s Charlie’s LARPing crew. Dude, they’re out at Pin Oak”_

“Hi Matt, I’m here. Can you give me some directions?”

“Head straight up the Pin Oak Trail, we’re in Scott’s Clearing. Be careful. Who is this?”

“Okay, I can see the fires, I’ll be there is a second”

“I think I see you, but …”

“What’s wrong Matt?”

“It’s okay, I’m just weirded out by the whole thing. You sound like someone I know”

“Well, about that …”

“I can see you now. Hold on. It’s you?!?! What the hell, Charlie?”

“Hiya Matt, we probably have to chat, but let’s say you and your queen deal with your monsters first”


End file.
